


600 acres and more is just too darn small!

by Ldrmaslaz248



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Farm/Ranch, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bobby is a Dog, Cas's family are jerks, Cowboy Castiel, Cowboy Dean, Enemies to Friends, Human Castiel, Impala is a horse, Kansas, M/M, Sam Ships It, ranchers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-12
Updated: 2017-10-18
Packaged: 2019-01-16 08:17:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12338910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ldrmaslaz248/pseuds/Ldrmaslaz248
Summary: When Dean's new neighbor needs some major help, what else can he do but go above and beyond helping out this cutie pootie rancher with thick thighs and sexy blue eyes?





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a horrible Title I know but I literally couldn't think of anything else. :(  
> Anyway this came up when I really wanted more of Cowboy Dean and Cowboy Castiel. There is just so few stories of that type so I figured I add my own.  
> This was edited by my lovely and wonderful beta Hey_you_with_the_face who you can find here http://archiveofourown.org/users/hey_you_with_the_face Seriously go check out her work, she's amazing!!  
> Also Note that in the story the word that my beta said you all might not know is a 'String.' A string is a group of horses belonging to or used by one individual. Now you know.  
> Anyway that's enough out of me, please enjoy the story.

“Shit! You gotta be kidding me!” Dean practically yelled as he jumped out of bed and ransacked through his clothes on the floor. He got so far as to pull on a pair of shorts before he got so impatient that he just bolted out of his room. Scrambling down the stairs and past the kitchen he missed the first note that Sam had left him, but thankfully Sam was the smart brother. The note that was left hanging on a string outside the front door smacked Dean right in the middle of his face. After peeling the paper off his face and taking a second to read it through, he slumped down into a porch rocking chair. 

Sam had gotten up extra early completed the daily chores and left with Eileen for a day date that was surely going to turn into a night date. He had taken pity on Dean, since his brother had just gotten back from a cattle run, and shut off his alarm so he could sleep in. 

“Damn, Sam, give a guy a heart attack…” Dean muttered as he leaned back in the chair, soaking up the morning rays. It was around 9:30 and though Dean was usually up by now, he was still exhausted. 

That cattle run had felt longer than usual and they had been short two people so everyone had to double their efforts. Plus Dean was not getting any younger. He was actually kind of thankful that Sam let him sleep. Now knowing that he didn’t have to do anything and that his ranch hands were around if something happened, he relaxed deeper into the aged wood. 

Bobby bounded up to his chair settling near his legs, resting his head on Dean’s bare foot. “Hey, old man, Rufus around?” Dean asked while reaching down to scratch the old coon dog’s ear. 

The red furred animal just huffed which Dean chuckled at. His two old mutts have been around the ranch since he was a kid. Bobby, Dean’s god-father, had laughed when he had named the two pups after him and his best friend. Now he just cursed and muttered about them crankily whenever he thought Dean wasn’t listening. 

They were good dogs though and Dean loved them as much as he loved this ranch. After John Winchester had kicked the bucket the ranch was about to go under but Dean and Sam worked their hides off to turn it around. They worked hard so that their ranch was one of the top ranches in the US of A. If you were a rancher there was an eighty percent chance you had a Winchester horse. 

There was only one other ranch that had about the same credibility as them but they are an a-hole ranch run by a douche of a family. Thankfully they lived all the way on the other side of Wyoming while he got to stay in his home state of Kansas. 

He cleared his head of that thinking and just rocked back and forth. Bobby’s head rocked with him. It was cloudy but beautiful and it was not a surprise that he fell back asleep in the porch shade. He had no idea how long he was sleeping but he stirred when a overly large wind shook the wind chime above him. 

A nature’s alarm telling him he had slept enough. 

He sighed and rubbed his eyes, getting out of his tired state. He suddenly jumped, nearly falling out of his chair, when he realized not only was he being watched but the guy was literally four feet from him. His fricking watcher was on top of a horse that was now standing stock still. 

“The Fuc-“

“Hello.” The watcher slash rider said with a small apologetic smile. 

“Um…yeah hi…dude…I” Dean didn’t even know what to say. Bobby was still deep sleeping so he hadn’t barked at the strangers. How quiet was this horse? How deep had Dean been sleeping? He usually heard horses from a mile away. What the hell was wrong with him?

“I’m sorry to disturb, or wake you at the very least. Though to be fair it was the wind’s fault more than mine.” The rider smirked. That smile made Dean realize how hawt the rider was. 

He was sitting on top the horse like he was friggin' sculpted up there. You could tell this horse loved him for how well behaved it acted. In fact if the rider wasn’t so high up, Dean almost forgot the animal was even there. Not to mention that his clothes looked like he was poured into them. 

Navy flannel that brought out eyes that were a color blue that had yet to be discovered. Jeans that were white washed and were covering thighs that looked like they could crush a watermelon in half.   
He could see black hair that was nearly hidden under a white cowboy hat. 

Dean looked back to the rider’s eyes and noticed that the blue eyes were raking over his entire being too. Why was he looking so embarrassed about it? The guy was wearing flannel so he obviously…

Dean groaned as he suddenly remembered that he was currently in nothing except a pair of jean shorts. 

“Right…right…um…” Dean started as he crossed his arms and rose out of the chair, stepping over Bobby. “What can I do for you?” 

The cowboy smiled and slid from his saddle like butter, patting his horse’s neck before sticking out his hand. “My name is Castiel. I just moved into the ranch over there.” 

Castiel pointed to the right. “I was introducing myself to the neighbors. I came by before but I was told you weren’t here. A man named Garth said to come back so here I am.” 

Dean nodded in understanding. Sam must had been gone that day as well. He shook hands with him, hiding a smile at the strong grip. 

“Dean Winchester. Welcome to the ranch and the area. You’re just missing my bro Sammy but as soon as he comes back I’ll send him over to say hello.” 

“Sounds good and thank you.” Castiel chuckled as he let go of Deans hand to stroke his horse once more. 

“Beautiful girl you got there.” 

“Thank you. Angel here is my best girl, just don’t repeat that around my string.” 

“You got more than Angel here?” 

“Yes…five altogether.” Cas admitted with hesitation as if he was thinking of saying something else.   
Dean watched him, thinking of his answer, but also trying to recall the farms around him. He usually didn’t leave his own ranch and his ranch was huge. 

It needed to be for the business he was running. He had 650 acres of land to cover but he had teams of horses for different uses so at least they had plenty of room. It was just difficult to remember that he had neighbors but the more he thought about where Cas had pointed the more he became concerned. 

“Wait a minute…do you even…does your land even have a barn?” Dean asked as he now completely recalled the land next door. They actually rode by it when they left for the cattle run and that had only been a two weeks ago. The land was unfit for horses, he remembered that much at least. 

“No actually it doesn’t…why?” 

“Where are your horses then?” Dean questioned quickly ignoring on how Cas was acting fidgety while answering.

“They’re on a tie post by the house.” 

“Are you kidding me? No way… wait there’s actually a house?” Castiel blushed but then shook his head. “There is but there isn’t. It’s too dangerous to be in.” 

“You’re actually serious right now. Okay…wait here.” Dean shook his head before running back inside and grabbing a shirt. As he came back out Cas was actually still standing there. 

“Please tell me you at least you have a trailer?” 

Castiel glared at his tone before sighing. “I do but it can only hold three.” 

“How is that…ya know what! Nevermind, ride back right now to make sure your horses are okay. Give me a few minutes then I’ll be over with a trailer. Garth!” 

“Yeah, Boss!” A skinny man called back after stepping into view from around a barn. 

“Hook up the trailer to the truck!” 

“You got it.” 

“Dean, I don’t understand.”

“We’re going to bring your horses here.” Dean explained like it was the answer to life. 

Cas’s eyes widened in shock. “I could never ask that of-“

“And I can’t leave horses like that out here, man. It’s way too dangerous out here! We got way too many predators around that will eat up a horse without a second thought. So get back home and we’ll be right there.” 

Cas was silent as he climbed back on Angel without further questioning. As he rode away Dean watched him for a whole minute before jumping off the porch running to Garth. The sooner they got over there the better. 

Cas remained quiet the whole ride back but his mind was on overdrive. Once he finally made it back to his land and could see his horses he let out a sigh of relief. Dean had definitely scared him when he said predators. 

He was actually lucky that anything hadn’t happened to his girls yet. He tied Angel to the post before checking other mares. They might have looked okay but they could have been bitten by snakes. When he didn’t see anything that was a relief in itself, but now he had to think about Dean. 

A Winchester was offering him, well his horses not necessarily him, a place on their land. This was bad. If Dean found out who he was there was no doubt Dean wouldn’t want anything to do with him. If he didn’t know that his great grandfather used to own this land, he would say that Gabriel brought him here as one of his usual tricks.

The thing was that Castiel had been kicked out of his home and disowned from the family since they found out he was gay. Cas had been good at hiding it but still his brothers had found out and had chased him away. Gabriel was the only brother that fought for him. 

Gabe owned this land since it had been giving to him in their family’s will so it was a place Cas would be safe. The two of them were able to take these five horses, animals that Cas would rather die than leave behind, and get here without his other brothers stopping them. 

There were other horses that Cas loved deeply but he knew he wouldn’t have been able to take them. He had cried about it but the five horses he did have made it better. 

There was Hannah and Hera that he had raised since they were born. They lost the mom since it had been a difficult birth. His father had wanted to kill them too but Cas wouldn’t hear of it. Then there was Viki that came around when he turned ten. She was just a pony herself but they instantly bonded and were inseparable to the day. Then there was Lincoln. She was the mellowest of their team and also the sweetest. He had met her in his teens and he couldn’t think of life without her. Angel was the first horse he had ever laid eyes on. His mom had gotten her when he was born. She was special and he would die if she was taken from him. 

He was so lost in thoughts that he jumped when Dean’s truck pulled up. He had been standing next to Viki when he was spooked so she had been spooked herself. He stroked her quickly, calming her and muttered comforting words to her. 

“Sorry, girl, it’s okay…Shh…it’s okay…” He whispered stroking her a little more before easing away. Dean came up to him glancing at each horse then back at Castiel. 

“They’re gorgeous, man. Can any of them be put together?” 

“Yes, Hannah and Hera here.” Cas smiled as he stepped between the horses. “They’re twins so they like to be together. Then Viki there likes being alone but Angel and Lincoln can be together. I don’t want Lincoln alone since she’s shy in new places.” 

“Awesome. I see your trailer is still hooked up. Garth, take the twins and get them settled. We’ll take the rest in Cas’s.” Dean instructed as he eased himself closer to the twins, talking to Hera before petting her. She followed Dean easily and Hannah followed Garth just as easily. 

Once the twins were in the trailer and headed to the ranch, Cas and Dean started on the rest. Cas took care of Viki while both Angel and Lincoln followed Dean. They seemed to really like him. They were squared away but Dean walked to the house or more like the outhouse disguised as a home as Cas came up behind him. 

“I don’t get it, man!” Dean started as he turned to Cas angrily. “How can you possibly live here or even keep horses here? What were you thinking?” 

Now it was Cas’s turn to be angry. He could understand it when it came to his string but now Dean had no right. “You don’t understand nor have any right to judge me, Winchester. This place is all I have left, I couldn’t exactly be picky. I apricate you taking in my horses and I’ll pay you for that but-“

“How you going to pay? You making money off this?” Dean gestured to the land but Castiel just glared deadly in response. 

“If this is how you’re going to be then I don’t want your help! Give me back my horses now!” 

“No!” Dean shouted before slumping in regret. “No, man, look I’m not good at this okay! Words aren’t my strong suit. Look, I’m saying don’t stay here. More so you can’t stay here. Come work on the ranch and I don’t mean just for the boarding. I’ll pay you in materials so you can build a house, a proper house. Oh and a barn too.” 

“Why? Why would you do this for me?” You don’t even know me.” Cas bite back as his head tilted sideways in complete confusion.

“Because I know what it’s like to start at the bottom and alone and it sucks.” Dean sighed as he thought back to when his Dad had just died. It had taken a while for Sam come back to the ranch and the money had mostly been gone. It wasn’t a fun time to remember. He glanced at Cas but Cas was looking weird. “What?” 

“You…you wouldn’t say that if you knew me.” 

“What ya mean? Ya a serial killer or something? Though I haven’t met many cowboy serial killers.”

“No, Dean, I’m…” Cas sighed before turning to him fully, “…I’m a Lucian. My name is Castiel Lucian.” 

If this had been a movie, Dean would have gasped dramatically but instead his face just showed all his emotions. It went from shocked, to surprised, to angry, then settled on just plain mad. 

That stupid name! The damn Lucians were the ranch douches that tried to beat him into the ground. Lucian Legions was the number one ranch. 

This might actually turn out to be a good thing, though, to have a Lucian a part of his team. He might actually get an inside scope on how those assholes ticked if Castiel stuck around. 

“So what?” Cas tilted his head in deeper confusion but stepped closer. 

“Am I mad that you’re a Lucian, sure, but so what? They ditched you so you ditched the name. And since they ditched ya all the more reason to work for the enemy right? Pay back to them for chasing ya outta your home. Am I right?” 

“You…you would really let me stay?” Cas asked hesitantly. Dean couldn’t blame him for being scared or whatever he was feeling. 

“Yeah, Cas. I’m not going to go easy on ya with the work but if you do it and do it well then I’ll pay ya in what I said I would. So what do you say?” 

“Cas?” 

“Huh?” Dean asked in his own confusion which brought a smile to Cas’s lips . 

“You called me ‘Cas’. No one has called me that before.” 

“Oh, well, sorry I-“ 

“I like it, Dean, it’s fine and if you’ll have me I’d like to do the work.” 

“Awesome. Let’s go home.” They slid into Cas’s Ford pickup letting Dean do the driving. Even though both knew the way to the ranch, Dean knew which barn the horses would be put in. It was a really good idea since the Winchester ranch held about four stable barns and about three houses. Dean described them as they passed them all. 

“You’ve seen the main house. It’s mainly my house now but we use the main floor for staff meetings. The next one here is Sam’s. Then after that is the Ranch Hand house. The barns are hard to remember at first but if you get lost just ask and someone will point ya in the right direction. 

“Ya know our work I’m sure, so ya know we got our breeding horses, racers, and performers. We keep them organized in the stables then we have the training stadium barn behind them for lessons and of course for training. Do you like kids?” Dean asked as he and Cas had gotten out and started to get the trailer open. 

“Um…I guess.” Dean laughed at Cas’s answer because he knew that was never an easy question. 

“Sam may want your help with the summer lessons we got going on. I’ll let you help him a couple times and we’ll go from there. Come on, this way.” Dean led Lincoln while Cas followed with Viki and Angel walked behind him. 

If Cas hadn’t grown up on his family’s ranch he would have said this was a lot of horses when he entered the stable. 

“We call this the Meadow Stable as you can see by our lovely decorations.” The stable was covered in what looked like to appear as wild flowers but Cas looked closer and could see that they were fake. Not that they made them any less cozy or beautiful. 

“This is where we hold most of our breeders and have bigger stalls on the end for when horses go into labor. Hey, come on, girl.” Dean had been pulled to a halt as Lincoln had stopped in front of a stall that held a beautiful black stallion and Cas glanced at her name. 

“Impala?” 

“Yep. She’s my baby! I’ve had her since I was a baby myself. I think my girl likes your girl.” Dean chuckled as Impala had come up to her door touching and reaching her nose out to Lincoln who was doing the same. It took a little bit of coaxing but with a gentle tug Lin finally moved so they continued onward. Cas smiled as he spotted his twins. 

“Since I don’t have any births happening for awhile, I figured your together horses could go in the pregnant stalls so they would have plenty of room then Viki can go in this one.” Dean opened up a single stall before leading Lincoln to the pregnant stall next to Hannah and Hera’s. Angel stayed put as Cas locked the door on Viki’s new home after removing her lead. He then unsaddled Angel who walked inside the stall rubbing against Lincoln when she was finally inside. 

“You can leave your equipment on that rack behind you then follow me, I’ll show you your room.” 

“I get a room?”

“Yeah, man, where else did ya think you’re sleeping…Nope, nevermind don’t answer that, just follow me, Cas.” Dean smirked as he stopped the guy from arguing or saying anything. He really didn’t wanna know what Cas’s answer was going to be. 

There was a stairwell at the back of the stable that led up to a closed room that was nearly the length of the barn itself. Cas’s eyes turned to saucers. 

“Dean this is too…” 

“I know, I know the size is intimidating but it’s because this used to be the old ranch help bunk house before we built the new one. We mainly only have someone up here now for when it’s labor time but like I said we won’t have any of those for a while. So feel free to use the space as you like! That’s the bathroom back there behind the door then the water still works in that and the kitchen area over there so you’re all set.” Dean tried to say proudly but the room was in a sorry state. 

It was liveable sure but not at its best. 

“Dean…” Cas started as he took in the room a little more before turning back to his host. “…this is too much. There is no way I can repay you for all this.” 

“Right, say that after you work with me for a day. I promise, man, you’ll work good and hard for all this, don’t worry. Anyway, dinner is at seven every day. Breakfast is set out at 5:30 and left out until 8, the later you wake the less to eat. Lunch is obtained whenever in between then. We have staff meetings every Wednesday so you’ll meet everyone tomorrow. Just settle in for the rest of the day and I’ll see ya at dinner. Oh, food is always in the Ranch Hand House. The main floor is like a cafeteria, you’ll get the idea when everyone starts heading there. See ya then.” Cas nodded quietly as an answer to which Dean clapped him on the back with a radiant smile. He then left closing the door behind him. 

Castiel had agreed to showing for dinner but now that he was alone he didn’t know if he was going to. This was all overwhelming! He never expected a Winchester to show him such kindness even with knowing his name and sexuality. They had talked about it on the ride here. Cas had told Dean why he was chased out of house and home was all because his brothers found out he batted for the same team. 

Dean had been silent until they were on his land. So even with all that and to be given all this, he was startled but was thankful more than anything. This was an entire new start away from his over bearing family. Castiel was determined to show how grateful he was for the chance. 

To be continued…


	2. 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another wonderful chapter beta'd and helped written by my friend Hey_you_with_the_face!! Seriously deary I could not do this without and thank you so much!  
> Please check out her page if you get a chance.  
> Now please enjoy the chapter!

“Hey man, can I talk to you?” Sammy asked as he stepped into Dean’s office without bothering to knock like a proper brother. Dean smirked but nodded as he slid off his glasses. He was getting a headache looking at all this paperwork so it was a good thing that Sammy showed up. 

“What’s up?” Dean sighed as he rubbed at his eyes. “Aren’t you ‘spose to be at a class right now?” 

“I left Cas if charge which is actually what I came here to talk to you about.” Sam explained after plopping down into one of the chairs. 

“What? About Cas? What about him?” Dean asked, shuffling papers aimlessly in an attempt to look uninterested. He eventually set the papers aside and looked up as Sam now had his full attention. 

“Well,” Sam said, starting out slowly as he knew he was on tricky ground. “you know, he’s almost done with his house. I’m just wondering how you’re dealing with that.” 

Dean sat up in his seat, scowling. “What the heck does that mean,” he grumbled, not meeting Sam’s eyes. “I’m the one paying him so he can complete it, why wouldn’t I be happy about that?” Dean’s tone rose to a defensive level but Sam ignored it and continued. 

“Okay but that means that he only has the barn left and then…” Sam trailed off but Dean glared at him.

“What? ‘Then’ what, Sam, spit it out!” Dean was getting more agitated, his hands were roaming his desk for random bits of paper and pens in an attempt to occupy himself from the conversation, but Sam could see a slight color in his cheeks.

“Then he’s going to leave, Dean,” Sam blurted out, finally tired of beating around the bush. His lips pursed in disappointment when Dean only glared at him in response. “You do realize that, right?” 

The scowl on Dean’s face darkened like a storm cloud. “Yeah, of course, he would! That’s not friggin rocket science,” Dean growled out as he really didn’t understand what his flesh and blood was getting at. Sam ignored his frustration again. 

Sam arched a brow, studying him closely. It was the same look that he got when he was looking over some especially difficult schoolwork.

“And you’re really okay with that,” Sam asked, keeping his voice level as not to antagonize Dean even more than he already had. Dean was a powder keg at this point and one wrong word would be like a match. 

“Yes, Sammy,” Dean barked but his tone was a bit hesitant.

“Dean…” Sam finally said in his brother voice that translated as ‘I-know-you’re-lying-right-now.’ “Come on, Dean, it’s been four months since he got here. In all that time, do you really think I wouldn’t notice?” 

Sam didn’t imply what exactly it was that he was referring too but he didn’t have too. Both of them knew what he was talking about, not that Dean was going to acknowledge it. 

“What is there possibly to notice?” Dean said stubbornly, even going as far as to cross his arms; it made him look like a particularly large petulant child and Sam had a strange urge to laugh. Knowing that reaction most certainly wouldn’t help, he squashed it.

Denial always was Dean’s style. 

Recognizing a lost cause when he saw one, Sam threw up his hands before settling running one over his face. He was going to have to try a different approach and see if he could slip in his main point at the end. 

“I don’t know, Dean, maybe that you don’t want him to leave just like the rest of us. All the kids completely love him. Charlie friggin’ adores him. Benny loves cooking with him. Bobby has been smiling more since he’s been here. Dean, even all the horses love him, including Victor.” 

It was all true. Since Cas had arrived those short months ago, he practically made friends with everyone. Dean had pushed him with the ranch work way more than normal just as he promised but the Lucian did everything anyone ever asked of him without complaint. Since Dean had pushed him so hard that had gotten the ranch hands attention and soon he got to knowing every single one. 

Garth had taken the lead in introducing everyone and in no time Cas had memorized them all but for some reason was able to get along with all of them. He had started coming to more meals which lead to Benny introducing himself. Then the very next day they were cooking dinner together! 

He had met Charlie at the staff meeting on that first Wednesday of his stay. One second they were introducing themselves then the next they were talking and laughing as if they had been doing that since their diaper days. Charlie even admitted to Sam later that if she wasn’t gay she would have asked him out right then and there. 

Sam had a good laugh about that especially since he hadn’t mentioned that to Dean.

Then with Bobby, who worked on the machines on the land, he found out Cas shared his views of mythical and religious lore as well as spoke different languages just like he did. Needless to say they bonded like jam on toast. 

Finally, there was the horses. Cas was the equivalent of a damn horse whisperer. They hadn’t founded a horse yet that Castiel couldn’t work with and like Sam had said that included their most stubborn piece of work, Victor. 

Victor was a black mustang that Dean had caught by accident on the edge of their land. He was huge and strong but barely listened to anyone. He had attacked almost everyone but Dean was the only one to get through to him, well most of the time. He could count on one hand alone on how many times he was able to ride Victor, or that Victor had allowed Dean to ride him. Then Cas had come into the picture. 

Dean still doesn’t understand what had happened that day. It had gone down that Victor had broken loose from Dean and started to bolt to the entrance of the ranch. Cas had just happened to be walking to the ranch hand house at the time, saw what happened, and like an idiot threw himself in Victor’s path. 

The weirdest thing was that Victor actually stopped! Like full on all pressure on the brakes stopped dead nearly one foot in front of Castiel, who hadn’t even flinched. No one was close enough to hear what Cas had been muttering to the demonic creature but he slowly eased closer until he had taken the lead in his hand before taking him back over to Dean. 

You could have friggin heard a pin drop when Cas handed the brunette the lead and scratched the horse’s neck muttering that he was a good boy. Everyone who had been watching were in shock and complete awe. Basically, Cas earned everyone’s respect that day. 

“Look, man, all I’m saying is that maybe you can talk to him. Everyone wants him to stay but whenever someone mentions it all he does is laugh and says that there’s no way you would want him to. So he’ll listen to you if you say otherwise. And I know for a fact that you want him to stay!” Sam concluded with a small tilt of his head waiting for his brother to deny it. 

“Sam, I don’t give a rat’s bottom if he stays or not.” And there it was, but Dean went on. “You guys do realize he’ll be just next door, right? It’s not exactly like he’ll be moving very far. So why are you all getting in a tizzy?”

“Because it won’t be the same, Dean.” Sam nearly whined as if he was once again a six-year-old asking for a bowl of Lucky Charms for breakfast. 

“Well, why does it have to be me? He’s a grown ass man! If he wants to stay why the hell does he need to hear it from me for?” 

“Maybe he wants to hear that you like him just as much as he likes you!” Sam snapped with a done tone and a seething glare to match, just waiting for the famous denial rant. It was surprising when it didn’t come. 

No, this time Dean remained silent as he crossed his arms over his chest and glared down at his snake hide boots. Sam deflated in thankfulness that now he might actually get a chance to get through his numbskull sibling. 

“Dean, look…, you know I don’t care, right? I’m not blind. I’ve seen the way you look at him. You haven’t looked like that to anyone, not even Lisa. I think you really like him and if you wanna know the truth I think he likes you just as much. He looks at you the same way you look at him. Is that…do you not want him to stay because you like him?” Sam was going to ask more but stopped when Dean shot him a look. One that read ‘you’re not totally wrong but don’t you dare go there, man.’ 

He sighed instead while running a hand through his horse mane hair. “Alright, fine, I won’t say anymore. But still talk to him, please? Let him know he can stay. It’ll make everyone else happy, is all I’m saying. I’ll get back to that class now.” 

With that the giagantor was gone and Dean was alone once again. 

He glared down at the paper work before waiting until Sam was halfway back to the stadium. When he knew Sam would not hear him he slammed his hands down on the desk before heading out to the barns. He wouldn’t have been able to concentrate after what Sam said. He needed to think and needing to think equaled a solo ride. 

He saddled Impala and rode out into his pastures. His ranch was on the other side of the Saline River across from Hays so they had grand hills to roam though not necessarily a mountain setting. His horses loved it and he always calmed down whenever he could take his horse out. He eased her to a halt on one of the hills overlooking the ranch. He slumped forward until his forehead met Impala’s neck. 

“What am I going to do, Baby?” He sighed out as he leaned back up taking in everything. He closed his eyes recalling his brother’s conversation and just letting the atmosphere sooth him. He knew he couldn’t deny that Sam was right. 

Being alone up here he didn’t have to hide anything even from himself. He didn’t want Cas to leave. Cas was like the missing part that this ranch had needed and it would go back to being unfilled if Cas left, even if he moved just a few miles. Sam was right, it wouldn’t be the same if he was gone. 

He was sure that Cas would come back to continue lessons with the kids but then he wouldn’t be sharing meals with everyone. He wouldn’t be around as much to talk with everyone. He wouldn’t be around where Dean could just see him, wave at him and… smile at him. 

Plus if he was gone everyone would be depressed. Dean didn’t think he would be able to deal with seeing Charlie, Benny, and Bobby in a depression state 24/7 so apparently there was only one way to stop it. 

“I just gotta ask him, don’t I Baby?” Impala snorted and shook her head while pawing at the ground. Dean chuckled and stroked her neck knowing his baby was agreeing. Impala was really connecting with Cas’s own horse Lincoln so he was sure that Baby didn’t want Cas to leave just as much as everyone else. 

“Alright, alright, I’ll figure out a way to ask him. Let’s go home, girl.” 

To Be Continued...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reading. If you all have enjoyed and would like more please let me know if the comments below!


End file.
